A Ghost Of a Chance! The Ghost Queen's slaughter!
by RisingGear
Summary: Years have passed since Danny got his powers. Former enemies have gone legit with real jobs. Now the insane and all-powerful Ghost Queen is after him. And if She wishes it so will it be! cover belongs to me find full image here. https:/www.deviantart.com/jamessilvers/art/Rose-Fenton-773195219
1. Chapter 1

_**A Ghost of a Chance!: The Ghost Queen's Slaughter!**_

 _ **By: RisingGear**_

 _ **~Amity Park- Three year ago~**_

The town of Amity Park, a town tied to the paranormal. Ghost from other dimensions have invaded the living plane of existence time and time again. Most are just relatively normal people. While others are, for lack of a better term Supervillains. Because of the influx of evil ghost, one young hero fought to keep peace.

Danny Fenton was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. The Ghost Portal, It was designed to view a world unseen. During its test run, it failed to activate and it was left to collect dust his parent's lab.

One day on a dare from his friends made him put on a Jumpsuit and go inside it. "I still think this is a REALLY bad idea, Sam! Have you ever even seen The Fly?" Danny tells her before he accidentally presses the On button, activating the portal with him inside with the help of this horrifyingly dangerous design flaw. With a bright green glow, Danny's screams in agony. His friend Tucker holds Sam back when she tries to run in and get Danny out. "NO STOP IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Tucker screams at her.

"LET ME GO TUCKER IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING DANNY IS GOING TO DIE!" Sam screams as she kicks Tucker in the stomach. He drops to the floor with the wind knocked out of him. A changed Danny stumbles out staggered by the experience. His black hair is now snow white and his blue eyes now a glowing green. The white/Black jumpsuit had its colors inverted.

After that Life changing day, Danny gained the abilities of a ghost. While learning his new abilities became a hero. At one point even saved the earth with every ghost he ever fought.

 _ **~Three years Later~**_

After fighting ghost for three whole years, Amity Park has had ghost become an everyday part of life. With Danny becoming a literal symbol of Ghost and Humans working well together, Ghost have been given rights as citizens. Some of Danny's old enemies gave up antagonizing humans and got real jobs.

Sidney Poindexter got his GED and became an Anti-bully activist. He actively reduced bullying in schools by telling kids how he took his own life because of it.

The Hothead Ember Mclain made it big as a legitimate performer with a record deal. She may even be going platinum soon.

Hell, even The Box Ghost got a job with FedEx.

 _ **~Book Store~**_

One day, Danny was out buying new college prep books when he spots another one of his old enemies in the coffee shop, looking depressed. Desiree the wishing ghost is waiting for her coffee, dressed in a suit. She appears worried about something, checking her watch.

"Oh boy this can't be good." He mumbles to himself, trying not to draw her attention. He starts to feel sorry when she pays for her coffee. A heartbroken Desiree just stares blankly at her phone. Soon she spots him in the distance and politely waves while grinding her teeth. "Fantastic, My date stands me up and now I have to deal with the Phantom boy!"

"Oh man, I'm so going to regret this later." He awkwardly waves back at her before gesturing to her he is leaving. Danny walks away with a sigh of relief. "Talk about awkward running into a former enemy!" Without paying attention he bumps into Desiree. "Ahem!"

Danny would have jumped in shock if his Ghost Sense didn't already let him know she was right in front of him. Desiree looks down at him with her arms crossed. "What do you want Phantom?" An enraged scowl on her face before she notices the books in his hand. "Oh, you didn't come for me!" She calms down a bit and even laughs. "Forgive me, I've not been in the best of moods."

Danny laughs, nearly dropping his books. "I was just as surprised to see you, Desiree! I almost gone ghost like the old days out of habit." The former adversaries laugh at the whole situation. "So how are you, Desiree? By the get up I'm assuming you've gone legit like a lot of other ghosts."

"Yes I passed the bar exam and I'm now a lawyer." She clarifies with pride written on her face. "I happened to order two coffee and my date decided not to show up, care to join me?"

Both of them return to the coffee shop and have a friendly conversation, like the hostilities of their past is now gone."Your date sounds like a real dumbass to stand you up. So you chose to be a lawyer? I have to admit I never saw that one coming. The Box Ghost working at FedEx I saw a mile away, but this takes me by surprise." The ghost boy admits to her.

"In the last three years, I've tried many different jobs but being a Lawyer had the most appeal, so I committed to law school. Getting a GED was the First real challenge because the last time I had a formal education was two-thousand years ago. " She points at Danny's books while taking a sip. "So how about you Phantom? You look like you are getting serious in your studies in these peaceful times."

"I want to be an astronaut one day and with the lack of Ghost fighting, I've had more time to study for it. Good riddance too, I never really liked all the non-stop fighting anyway. Like the first time we fought, You kick my butt big time before I made a wish."

"I hope one day my wishes can come true." Desiree mumbles to herself with some regret. "The one thing I can never have."

"Your own Kingdom if I remember that gypsy's story right." Danny muses out loud. Desiree shakes her had with a sad look on her face. "That was just a superficial legend, not the real story. What I really wish for is something I never had."

 _ **~Fenton labs~**_

Four years after Danny got his powers from the ghost portal, the constant battles always took their toll on him every time but he always bounced back. From the Box ghost to the former ghost King, he always came back stronger. However, he might have his hands full this time. His many enemies began the unthinkable. They somehow found a way to make his ability to feel the incoming presence of other ghosts useless. Under the command of the new Ghost Queen, they went after his friends and family one by one.

Wave after wave of the Ghost Queen's minions worn the now eighteen-year-old ghost boy down. Soon he was overpowered by her most fearsome henchmen, Beaten to the point he could not fight back.

He is on his knees in a Burning laboratory as his two most powerful foes looming above him. The Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween and an evil older copy of himself from another timeline called Dark Danny. "Games over kid it's been over before it even began!" His evil parallel self boast. Dark Danny lifts Danny by the neck, strangling his younger self while charging up a blast in his other hand. Danny is too beaten and bloody to fight back. "Time to DIE!"

Danny almost gets blasted through the stomach before the Fright Knight cut Dark Danny's arm off. "Her Highness the Queen ordered us to bring him to her ALIVE!" The Knight snarls at his partner. An enraged Dark Danny throws a swing before the Fright Knight has a blast aimed at his head. "And I've been given the freedom to eliminate you if I see fit!"

Dark Danny stops baring his teeth at the knight and regains his cool. "You know, I liked it better when you served me in my timeline." He drops Danny and reattaches his arm.

A terrified Danny tries to crawl away but is too gravely injured to get far. "D-Danny?" His sister Jazz is buried under rubble, in tears and reaching out to him as she bleeds out. Dark Danny picks Jazz up off the ground by the hair. A sadistic smirk on his face as he looks down at Danny. "Hello sis, miss me?" Jazz spits blood in his face as the last act of defiance. "Go To Hell!"

"You're already here Jazz, and you are about to meet the devil herself?" He puts her in an ectoplasmic bubble along with Danny. "Lucky for you, she did say to bring at least one living family member."

He waves his hand to make a Ghost Portal.

 _ **~Ghost Zone~**_

The two villains enter it, on the other side is a massive palace in the Ghost Zone. Various ghost and humans on their knees in the throne room. A ghostly servant blows a horn, "Presenting The new Ghost Queen! Her Highness Queen..." A tall busty woman with an hourglass figure walks down a dark corridor, her red eyes shine in the darkness before she enters the light. Her skin is tan with glowing veins marks all over her arms, veins that change between red blue yellow and green. "...Desiree!"

The (Former) Wishing Ghost sets on her new throne, giving Danny a lustful leer. "Bring him closer and release him." She orders her henchmen, her eyes never leaving the ghost boy. Dark Danny makes his Ecto-Bubble vanish, he kicks his younger counterpart towards the foot of Desiree's throne. The barely conscious Danny can't keep his eyes open as The Ghost Queen gingerly caresses his face. "And I had this grand speech planned and you deliver him to me almost dead!?"

Dark Danny laughs smugly with fangs before a look of rage takes over him. He is looking at his hand as he is being removed from existence in green fire. "We had a deal! I give you what you want, you give me what I want!", He screams.

Desiree picks Danny up bridal style, her expression is cold as she glares at Dark Danny. "Your results are unsatisfactory, enjoy existing no more." Dark Danny disappears, vanishing within the flames.

 _ **~Hours later~**_

Danny wakes up in a large bed with all his injuries healed. "Where am I?!" He gets out of the bed only to fall on his face, his legs feeling like jelly. "Oh great, I'm in enemy territory and I can't walk or go ghost!" Arms wrap around him as a pair of soft lips kiss him on the cheek. He spots the Ring of Rage on her finger. He sees Desiree's new look, like she is almost human again. The flaming crown of her head gives him a clue, much to his horror.

"The numbness will subside in time, but you need to rest." Desiree whispers into his ear, her embrace getting tighter when Danny struggles to get loose. "Desiree is this really you? What did you do to yourself!?"

She puts him back in the bed. Danny then remembers Jazz was with him. "Jazz, what did you do to her?!", He shouts at her.

"Healed up and resting in another room. As for what I did to myself..." She puts her right hand up to Danny so he can see the glowing Ring. "...I transcended beyond a ghost or my original humanity, with the power of the former ghost king's ring and crown."

Danny looks at her with abstract terror. "You took those from him?! Do you have any idea what those can do?! If your not careful you can destroy the whole ghost zone and the earth along with it!"

"Worth the risk, I am making an empire, one where ghost and Humans can be equals. I'm just about finished all I need now is..." Queen Desiree forces him down onto the bed, She Kisses Danny while holding him down. She moans loudly, forcing her tongue down his thought. "...a king to rule beside me!~"

All Danny can say is a flat, "W-What the fuck!? Those things are making you crazy!" His eyes wide with shock and confusion. "What does this have to do with me anyway?!"

Desiree while still on top smiles warmly, laying next to him. "It's Very simple Danny.~" Her voice is sweet, yet has an undertone of insanity. "You and I marry then rule a glorious empire as Husband and Wife."

"I'm a little young for you don't you think? I only just turned eighteen." He ask Desiree with a sliver of fear.

 _ **"TIME OUT!"**_

Time is frozen in place and when it starts Danny is gone. "Oh no Worries Your of age now. Wait..." The Ghost Queen looks around the room before fling into a rage. She fires a blast that destroys a wall. "Clockwork!"

Queen Desiree flies out so fast she makes a sonic boom.

 _ **~Clockwork's Realm~**_

Clockwork the master of time opens up a portal in time. A weakened and injured Danny has a Time medallion on him. "If you wish to Save all of creation go now!" The normally calm Master of time screams in a panic.

Danny limps into the Time portal and in a flash of light is gone. "DANNY!" The Ghost Queen screams blows open the wall. _***BOOM!***_ She conjures skeletal arms to bind Clockwork and depower him. "Clockwork Your queen has questions regarding her consort! Return him to me and I'll show you mercy and even forgive your crimes!"

"Danny is already gone and you can't get to him. You may be seemingly omnipotent with the power of the Ghost King but even you have no power over time!" Desiree blasts him into oblivion, leaving no trace of Clockwork. With a snap of her finger, The Fright Knight is Summoned.

"Follow Danny and bring him to me no matter the cost!"

"At once your majesty!" Her knight with his orders enters the portal.

Queen Desiree descends into maniacal laughter. "I will have you, Danny! Even if I have to rip apart time and space! So I wish it so shall it be!"


	2. People Change

_**...Chapter 2...**_

 _ **~Unknown Forest~**_

Danny flys out of the portal in a snowcapped forest. Still barely able to move after the beating he got from Dark Danny and The Fright Knight, rest against a tree and changes back into his human form. "First I get some rest and try to find out where and when I am. Would have been great if Clockwork told me his plan before sending me here." Danny's eyes go wide when he remembered the fear and desperation the master of time had on his face. "Wait did he have a plan?"

A puff of blue air comes out of his mouth. "Oh no! Please be the Box Ghost!" He tries going ghost again, but he passes out in his weakened state. A hooded woman approaches the ghost mysterious lady picks him up and walks away with him.

Sometime later Danny wakes up in a small cabin. The hooded woman is mixing a caldron in the fireplace "I don't recommend getting out of the bed." The woman says while pouring a stew into a bowl. "Your lucky I found you when I did, Sleeping out there in the snow would have killed you."

"Thank you, I owe you one!" Danny says in gratitude before realizing he has no idea where or when he is. "Do you mind telling me where am I?"

"The forest near Willingham village." The woman says giving him the soup. Danny can't see much of her face in the dimly lit cabin. "So why were you sleeping out there in the first place? You had to know that sleeping outside in the snow is deadly."

Danny feels a twinge of pain from his ribs. "It wasn't by choice, I've resonantly taken a beating I haven't recovered from yet. Thank you for helping me out, my name is Danny Fenton."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Danny. I would like to introduce myself but I don't really have a name anymore." The hooded woman says removing her hood. Long silky black hair and green skin are the first things Danny notices before overwhelming fear takes him over. "But in a former life, I was known as Desiree." She has a warm smile, a youthful innocence in her eyes.

A panicking Danny screams when he sees her face, the face of the woman who destroyed everything he loved. Danny goes ghost again and tries to charge up a blast of ghost energy. _"N-Now I get it, he sent back in time t-to eliminate..."_ He changes back into his human form when he sees her terrified expression. "I-I'm so sorry!" He gets out of the bed planning to leave, feeling he overstayed his welcome.

The younger Desiree grasp his hand, not letting him go. "Please don't go!" Danny can feel her hand trembling. Danny is still afraid of her but also takes petty on her. Desiree may be putting up a good front but she is obviously alone, desperate enough to take in somebody who tried to blast her in the face. _"Maybe I don't have to destroy her... I hope!"_ He thinks to himself with some hope.

"I'm sorry I tried to hurt you! I... mistook you for someone else.", The ghost boy lies, feeling it best not to let her on about her future self yet. Desiree smiles, happy to have company for once. "Wonderful, please make yourself at home!"

Danny has an indigent sigh. "Thank you for your hospitality... Desiree." He says out loud but is really thinking. _"I hope I can keep her from becoming the Ghost Queen! I don't want to kill her, she was my friend once!"_ A drop of sweat from his face hits the floor. "At least while I come up with a plan!"

Danny notices the cabin only has one bed, He sets down in a chair by the fire. "So why are you living in this cabin and not the Ghost Zone?" He asks out of curiosity. Desiree's reaction is one of fear. Remembering the first time he was in the ghost zone, Danny understands being freaked out by it. "Oh... w-well... you s-see!" Is all she can say, turning into a stuttering nervous wreak.

"Yeah I don't like going there either, I totally get it." Danny says with a chuckle, starting to feel safe again. _"She is nothing at all like her future self, in fact, a lot like me after I first became a half-ghost."_

Danny and the younger Desiree spend some time talking, unknowingly being watched outside by The Fright Knight. "This may complicate the mission, better inform her majesty!" He pulls out a mirror with black glass. Instead of his reflection, he sees Queen Desiree on her throne.

"Yes, my dear knight?" She says with a psychotic grin.

The mirror floats in front of him as he takes a knee. "Your Highness, the target has been taken in by your past self. How do you recommend I proceed with my mission?" The loyal knight reports to his queen. Queen Desiree nearly explodes into a ball of fiery rage before calming herself down, even started laughing demonically. "Tell me, am I staying in a cozy little cabin by myself?"

"Yes, your highness." The Fright Knight looks confused before he realized this is her past. "Does that hold any meaning to my objective?"

"Not at all, but no harm is to befall her. As the film The Terminator shows, killing the past incarnation of me can make me disappear. Unless you take into account Multiverse string theories, still I advise you to separate the two and capture my consort unharmed."

"At once my queen!" The Fright Knight stands proudly, holding his sword in the air. "By my honor as a Knight of your court, I will not rest tell my task is complete!"

Queen Desiree chuckles, humbled by her knight's loyalty. "Your loyalty and dedication will be handsomely rewarded when you return. However, I will be sending two new comrades to assist you in this." **_*POOF!*_** With a snap of her finger, two newcomers appear in the shadows. One Massive figure with glowing orange eyes, next to a much smaller purple-eyed female one. "They will follow your orders without question, Lead as you see fit."

Back inside the cabin, Danny remembers a story Desiree told him a while back. The younger Desiree gives Danny a confused look. "So you said you've mistaken me for someone else, Who was it, a former lover?~" She asks with a teasing tone, her eyes on his lean toned physique and grinning. She goes back to being timid and fearful when Danny catches her ogling him, looking away when he looks right at her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

An emotionally worn down Danny takes a deep breath, taking in the events up till now. Now he is going to tell her what she needs to know, leaving out the part about it being her future self. "We had a COMPLICATED relationship. Me and her started out as enemies, fighting on different sides." He stares at the floor with a sad look on his face. "After the fighting stopped, we became good friends rather quickly, but things got weird between us."

"Did you love her?" Desiree asks innocently unaware she is talking about herself. The question nearly makes Danny jump out of the chair, his face red. Desiree smirks at him, finding his reaction priceless.

Danny holds his hands over his eyes, breaking down after all that happened."Like I said, things got complicated and now everyone I cared about got killed by her or worse!" Desiree's mouth hangs open from horror, her hands trembling. Danny starts crying, tears coming through his fingers."My friends and family just gone because I made the mistake of believing people can change! It's all my fault!"

Desiree becomes overwhelmed with sympathy and rushes over to hug him, now she is crying with him. Danny does stop crying, unsure how to react to this. "I am so sorry you had to go through something so horrible! I know better than anyone how it feels to be betrayed by someone you loved, and how alone the pain can make you feel!" She hugs him tighter and crying harder. "But please don't blame yourself for having faith that people have good in them, I wish more people had that kind of faith!"

Danny is in a pure state of disbelief because of this. The woman who will go on to destroy everything he loves is comforting him with genuine compassion and sympathy. Desiree brakes from the hug to look him in the eyes, she is still crying and her make-up is running but still smiles warmly at him. "I don't have much but You can stay for as long as you wish. We both don't need to be alone!"

 _ **~Amity Park -Fenton Works -Half a year ago relative to Danny~**_

After Danny and Desiree met at the coffee shop the two became friends after learning more about each other. Sam and Tucker became uncomfortable around her because she is a former enemy of there's but Danny was willing to forgive and forget. Danny and Desiree even started hanging out. She even attended his eighteenth birthday.

After watching every The Lord of the Rings movies at his house, Desiree seems almost nostalgic. "Reminds me of the time I lived in England during the dark ages. I also had to deal with knights and Orc's." She says with a chile of dread going up her spine remembering. The room is filled with smoke.

"I thought you were from the middle east?" Danny asks confused, also remembering the skimpy Harem girl outfit she used to wear.

Desiree takes some popcorn out of a large bowl."After I died, I left my homeland to try finding my place in the world. As soon as I discovered my wishing power, people hunted me down for there heart's desire. So I became a recluse out of fear of granting another wish."

Danny raises an eyebrow because of her old supervillain days. "Wait, you used to hate granting wishes? You granted them left and right back in the day?"

Desiree chuckles nervously with a bead of sweat dripping down her face. "I was also sealed away in a bottle for three-hundred before that. I lost my mind by that point, and used it for misplaced revenge! It was like purgatory, A endless white void of never-ending nothing." She uses a paper towel to wipe the sweat away, shaken by that memory. She takes a deep breath and counts to ten with her fingers. "Anyway, I've been seeing a therapist and going to anger management."

Danny playfully flicks her on the forehead. "Desiree you don't need to explain yourself to me anymore. We are not enemies anymore. Hell, I'm not even a superhero anymore and You're not a supervillain anymore."

Desiree's eyes narrow as she frowns, a feeling of guilt hits her. She starts remembering things she did with horror, holding her hand to her face. "It was more for my benefit than your's Danny. I just feel like I don't deserve to just be forgiven. I granted wishes that got people hurt in the past, how do I make things right?"

Danny shrugs indifferently, unsure of what to say. He does put his hand on her back "You still have your wishing powers, right. Why not use it to do some good in the world? I'm sure people in hospitals and homeless shelters would appreciate it."

Desiree's eyes go wide at the suggestion like she never thought of that before. "Yes that's right, I can cure disease and feed the hungry!" She even starts to cry with a happy smile on her face.

Danny starts chuckling as he gives her a playful pat on the back. "As a former hero myself, I can help out." Desiree in the heat of the moment stands up and hugs him tightly. With her being as tall and well endowed as she is, The sitting Danny gets a face full in the tight embrace. "Must...fight urge...to...motorboat!" Danny says while being muffled by the pair of huge green breasts pressed against his face. He genuinely and completely enjoys it before it gets harder to breathe.

Desiree is overwhelmed by the hope to do some good in the world, that she forgets what she is doing to Danny. When she does realize she smothered him she lets him go, Danny has the biggest grin on his face. "My apologies!" She says embarrassed and her face a bright pink.

"hehe, No need to apologize.~" Danny says with a sly chuckle, his face red and has a hard time looking up. "I knew they were big, my god! I could bury my whole head in there!"

This makes the wishing ghost laugh as she punches him in the shoulder. "I'm pleased you enjoyed yourself!" The two continue to laugh about the whole thing. Desiree can feel her heart beating faster, something she thought impossible.

 _ **~The past - Desiree's Cabin - The next mourning~**_

Danny wakes up after the heart to heart with the younger Desiree. Outside the window he sees the snow piled up another foot. "So I had a dream about that, well what do you know." He thinks to himself watch the snow falling. Danny notices the pillow he is resting his head on is really soft and green. "This is not a pillow!"

Desiree is cuddling him in her arms like a baby in her sleep. The nightgown she wears is thin and silk. _"I don't even know where to begin with how fucked up this is! She ruins my life and kills an untold amount of people in the future, yet she is still the only friend I have left!"_ He looks up at the innocent smile on her sleeping face. _"Time travel sucks when the sweet beautiful woman spooning you turns into an all-powerful psychopath!"_


	3. Dark Riders and Black Knights!

_**...Chapter 3...**_

 _ **~Fenton works Home Lab - 1 year ago relative to danny~**_

Danny's parents, former ghost-hunters turned "Ecto-Scientists" Jake and Maddie Fenton works tirelessly in the laboratory. After finding out about there son's mutation into a half-ghost the two gave up hunting ghost to find more humane methods of researching Ghost and Ecto-Energy.

One day Maddie examines a blood sample she got from Danny in human form and makes a startling discovery. "Danny sweetie can you come down here!" Her worried tone escapes her voice. Danny passes through the floor in ghost form still floating in the air.

"What do you need, more hair and blood samples?" He asks sipping out of a large soda he got from the Nasty Burger. He looks confused when his mom pats the chair next to her. He lands next to her as she slides her microscope. Curious, Danny takes a look inside. He sees his red blood cells slowly turning a glowing green. In a moment of pure shock, he changes back into his ghost form. "What is this? My human blood is turning into ghost blood!"

"I am afraid I need to run more tests, but I fear this might be the long-term side effects of your ghost powers." She turns to her computer monitor to show test footage of Danny going ghost. " I theorize every time you transform a tiny amount of your DNA stays in ghost form indefinitely." Maddie runs her hand through her son's hair noticing a few odd silver strands in his black hair. "You are already showing signs of it already happening.

As Danny looks at the footage before remembering he is not the only half-ghost. He changes it to old news footage of his old archenemy Vlad Masters transform into his ghost form. "Vlad was a half-ghost like me for decades, yet he never showed signs that he was going ghost for good."

Maddie thinks back to college when her husband's ex-best friend got a blast to the face of Ecto-energy from an early prototype of the Ghost-Portal. Thirty years later the only difference being purely silver hair right after. "Like I said I still need to run more test. But it might be because you took such a heavy dose of Ecto-Energy to your entire body at once. Vlad's much smaller exposure did leave him hospitalized for years after, nearly killing him."

Danny sulks into his chair as he takes it all in."So I'm turning into a full-on ghost due to me being an idiot and looking inside something I shouldn't have!"

Maddie rests her hand on her worried son's shoulder. "If anything I and your father are more to blame. We should never have left you kids alone anywhere near the ghost-portal. I really am sorry Danny!"

Danny looks at where the Ghost Portal used to be. After the origin of his powers became public knowledge, the government ordered the portal be dismantled. It was then moved to the new Fenton Works laboratory outside of town. "No mom I was the idiot for getting inside it in the first place. I'm half dead because of my mistake, soon I'm going to be completely dead."

"No that's a common misconception, Danny, Ghost are not really dead people. They are purely extra-dimensional beings that take on a humanoid form." Maddie states her old hypostasis to her son as a form of reassurance. "You're not really going to die, just morph permanently into another form."

Danny shakes his head in disagreement he knows that is not entirely true. He pulls his laptop out to show her his old ghost files, Bringing up Desiree's and Sidney's Bios. "Actually I've meet ghosts that used to be human. Sidney Poindexter was a student at Casper High in the 1950's and committed suicide. And you know Desiree, she was a harem girl two thousand years ago in what's modern day Saudi Arabia. Although she says the story the gypsy gave me about her human life is not entirely accurate, the part about her being human she admits is true."

Then a sudden realization hits them Danny's mutation and certain dead people coming back as ghost can't be a coincidence. Maddie jumps around like an excited little girl at the prospect of a new scientific challenge. "This requires MUCH more study! I can't wait to tell your father when he comes back from the main lab!"

 _ **~Ghost Zone - Ghost Queen Castle~**_

After Desiree's rise to power with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. She has been a very busy ruler, constantly working to maintain her new empire. She has hardly had time to handle her personal issues. So the first time she gets some alone time she takes it.

A woman in a black hood knocks on the door to Queen Desiree's personal chambers. **_*KNOCK!*_** "Your Highness, I have urgent matters to discuss with you?" She says in a smooth English accent, patiently waiting for her majesty. She hears Queen Desiree sobbing loudly through the door.

"Please come back, don't leave me!" The queen can be heard muttering to herself.

Eventually, she opens the door, but soon wishes she didn't. Queen Desiree is cuddling a body pillow with a picture of Danny on it, purple lipstick around the face.

Queen Desiree makes the pillow invisible And hides it behind her back. While blushing her eyes shoot green flames at this figure, who tilts her head to avoid the hit. "Knock first Vivienne!", the embarrassed Queen screams.

"I already did!~" The mysterious woman asks in a humorous tone. "I can come back later if that is what you wish?~", She playfully teases her all-powerful ruler, like the two are old friends. This mysterious Vivienne notices the crown of fire laying on the floor like it was thrown there. "Your highness you need to wear both of these to fully utilize your godly powers."

This statement causes Queen Desiree to fly into a rage mixed with panic. Desiree flails around with her hands on her head. A crazed look flashes on Desiree's face. Tears of despair run down her cheeks, her makeup running between her fingers. "I don't want this anymore!" Her tears turn to green flames as the glowing veins on her arms growing. Desiree drops to her knees in pain. "I just want it to stop! The voices won't go away when I wear it!"

The crown of fire is telegenically pulled into Vivienne's hand, the flames not bothering her at all. "Put it back on." She commands in a low raspy voice, her glowing purple eyes are the only thing visible under her hood. "You know it's the only thing that can dull the pain."

Being so close to the crown causes a maddening desire for its power in Desiree, an insane hunger for the unlimited power is overwhelming to her. She feels a pulsing sensation coming from the ring, it's longing for its other half. Desiree starts to pant and trembling uncontrollably. She does not want the crown, she NEEDS it. In a desperate panic, Desiree snatches the crown of fire out of Vivienne's hand.

Putting it back on causes extreme euphoric pleasure to quickly overtake the former wishing ghost. "YESSSSSSSS!" Her back arches back in almost orgasmic bliss, her breathing gets heavy as she licks her lips. Her long black hair turns into green flames for a split second."This magnificent power it feels wonderful!~"

Queen Desiree quickly returns to her normal megalomaniacal self, only slightly still unhinged with her eyes glowing with power. Glowing cracks around her eyes appear after wearing the crown again. "haha! What was the urgent news, Vivienne?"

"Ms. Fenton is awake my Queen.~" Vivienne replies while taking a knee.

Desiree smiles with an unsettling cackle as a single tear escapes from her eye. "See to all her needs, My soon to be sister-in-law should be treated as royalty." Queen Desiree's eyes ignite with green fire.

Vivienne bows to her queen and takes her leave. Her lips twist in ominous delight, razor-sharp fangs show in her sadistic grin. "When she first wore the artifacts her highness regained human form. Now she is starting to change again!" Her eyes glow even brighter as purple flames come out. "oh This is going to be most amusing!~"

 ** _~The Past - Desiree's Cabin~_**

Danny has been living with the younger Desiree in a cabin for about a week. He finds it easier to think of her as an entirely separate person from her future self, not unlike himself and Dark Danny. He still has no idea what he should even be doing to stop the Ghost Queen, and he can't bring himself to destroy her. The best he can think of is to be The younger Desiree's friend and be a positive influence on her. At least tell he can find a better solution to save the future.

One night while helping her make dinner the two spot a purple glow in the distance getting closer. "What is going on out there?" A cautious Danny asks, grow increasingly worried when he sees Desiree's reaction. She drops her wooden spoon before passing through the cabin floor to hide.

"Hide before they find you!" She quickly pokes her head up to warn him. Danny follows her down to her pitch black hiding spot miles underground, An underground grotto with a waterfall, judging by the sound of rushing water.

Right outside the Cabin, a huge black knight atop his massive stead sits, waiting. **"We have finally found you, Wish-Granter!"** He gets off his demonic horse while conjuring a tower shield and morning star out of the black fire.

"Let me get the lights." Desiree says as she makes glowing green orbs of ghost energy so they can see. Danny is taken aback by the beautiful sight of the massive sparkling deposits of quartz crystals reflecting the light. "We should be safe from them, there is no other way in."

"Who or what is that guy?" Danny can't help but ask her, worried about a village he has not set foot in yet. "Do we need to worry about the village?"

Desiree is utterly terrified thinking about her pursuers, even has a severe panic attack. Danny gives her a hug to try calming her down, reminding Danny of the panic attacks he had as a little kid. Danny also remembers the constant fear he always felt in combat, so he understands being afraid better than most normal people. "Ok take it easy Desiree, You're afraid there is nothing wrong with that. However, we need to be brave if we are gonna get through this."

Danny uses his ice powers to make a cup to get her a glass of water. He is dumbfounded at her being this afraid, An absolute 180 of how utterly fearless she was during his fights with her back in the day. "Who or whatever is after you must be seriously bad news if you are this freaked out!"

"The Dark Rider, a monster that has been after me the very day I became a ghost!" She drops to her knees. "Every time I ran away he has found me, laying waste to everything in his path! He's powerful and even monsters like us can't even touch him!" Sudden realization sweeps over them both after she said that. If this Dark Rider is a powerful and ruthless as she claimed then he'll slaughter the village to lure them her out.

Without a moment to hesitate, Danny transforms again. "I'm going ghost!"

"No!" Desiree grabs onto Danny before he takes off in an attempt to stop him. Danny can feel her hands trembling with fear. "If you fight him you'll be destroyed!"

Danny gently removes her hands. "I honestly don't know why this guy is after you, but it can't be because he thinks he's a hero. He's dangerous and needs to be stopped. I can't allow him to hurt you or anyone else!"

As Danny flies out Desiree accidentally rips his time medallion off.

 _ **~Outside~**_

The Fright Knight watches the dark figure from deeper in the forest. "My lord if this knight battles our target it may compromise our mission!" The female minion Queen Desiree sent him says as she walks out of the shadows. A hooded ghost woman dressed in a dark blue flaming grim reaper robe. "I strongly recommend destroying him now to avoid the risk to our target!"

The other henchmen, A large hulking beast wearing the tattered remains of an orange jumpsuit growls like a feral animal. The Fright Knight draws his sword, ready for battle.

"New orders! Kill the ancient ghost hunter!"

" **You're free to try, I can use the warm up!"** The Dark Rider threateningly teases after flash stepping behind them. Fright knight swings his blade and Dark Rider blocks it with his shield, creating a shockwave around them. **"Well now, You are most fearsome Monster Knight!"**

"I am the living embodiment of fear!" Fright boast as the Soulshredder becomes engulfed in purple flames. "In the name of Queen Desiree DIE!" The Dark Rider is sent soaring through the air from the Fright Knights attack. "Destroy him!" He then commands his henchmen.

"RAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Beast screams, charging at the Dark Rider like a savage bull. The Reaper shapeshifts her hand into a Fenton Works Ecto-Blaster and opens fire.

 _ ***BANG!* BANG!***_

The blast bounces off Dark Rider's armor but the force still knocks him around. **_*CRASH!*_ **Beast slams him into the ground with its massive fist. **"So the Wish-granter has gotten a few followers since last I've hunted her down?~"**

Danny emerges from the ground undetected, staying invisible. "Oh no Her royal highness sent The Fright Knight after me! And two stooges I've never met before ... wait?!" He recognizes the Ecto-blaster Reaper's hand turned into as his mother's favorite modal. The orange jumpsuit the beast is wearing is spot on for one of his father's.

"MOM?! DAD?!"


	4. Phantom's Rose Part1

…..Chapter Four….

~Desiree's apartment - One year ago~

Desiree passes through the front door of her studio apartment so she doesn't have to unlock it. She checks the mail slot on her door to find a stack of bills marked as past due. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She grabs a pint of ice cream out of her freezer, needing comfort food after another miserable day in the office. "Haha Home sweet home!" She says dryly to herself before taking a bite of cookie dough ice cream.

Her phone starts vibrating in her pocket, she sees Danny texted her. "Des, you busy? I need to talk to you." She texted back to him with a smile she didn't know she had on her face. "Come on over!"

Not long after she realized she was alarmingly excited to spend time with a guy MUCH younger then herself. Desiree is shocked to feel her heart beating faster from looking at the picture of him on her phone. She slaps herself in the face to snap out of it. "Oh crap, what am I gonna do!"

With almost perfect timing she gets a knock on the door. "Des, it's me!" Danny says before using his ghost power to come in. Desiree hides her bills in her couch cushions before he sees them. He looks worried at and it's starting to worry the former wishing ghost.

"You look like somebody just ran over your dog." Desiree quips, earning a grin from the ghost boy. She Pat's the spot next to her on the couch. "I've seen you get your butt beat countless times and I never saw you this upset. And I used to kick your ass back in the day myself."

Danny chuckles as he takes a seat next to her. "Yeah twice and I still managed to cram you into a thermos both times." The two bust out laughing at the old days, Desiree even patting Danny on the back. "Haha! Like that time you made your fist the size of a truck and beat me into the ground with it."

"Good times! So what going on with you?" Des asks, genuinely concerned about him. While still eating her ice cream. She noticed a tiny patch of white hair in the back of his head.

"Mom made a breakthrough about my nature as a half ghost.." Says Danny completely serious with a intense look in his eyes. Desiree can't help but find this side of him hot, no matter how much she denies it. "Apparently I've been slowly turning into a full fledged ghost for the last three years. But mom also learned something new that you should know too."

Desiree's interest is now pecked but still sympathetic to Danny's worries. "Danny, I'm over two thousand years old." She leans in to meet him at eye level, also trying to not think about how beautiful his eyes are. Danny on the other hand is fighting the urge to look down her shirt, attempting to forget the time his face was shoved in there. "You don't need worry about my reaction whatever it is you're trying to get off your chest… your well muscled chest… I'm getting distracted just tell me what you want to say."

"Why did he have to grow up so well!?" She thinks to herself embarrassed about her attraction to him.

Danny takes a deep breath and ignoring his tomato-red face comes clean. " Mom discovered the reason why only certain people can turn into half-ghosts and how it's connected to how some people turn into ghost when they die. Just like you did when you died."

Hearing this makes Desiree drop her spoon sending a small glob of her frozen treat into her cleavage. "Ah Cold!" She looks at a flustered Danny and grins at the thought of teasing him. After undoing a single button on her shirt she leans in to him. "Want a bite?~"

~An Hour Later~

The apartment is in disarray with clothing scattered around the place. Even Danny's boxers hanging from the ceiling fan, right next to Desiree's bra. The naked duo just lay on the ground, speechless at what they just did.

~Ruins of Amity park~

In the smoldering landscape of Amity Park, a dark-haired teenage girl with blue eyes looks for food. The piles of dead bodies litter the landscape after Queen Desiree's conquest of both the earth and the Ghost Zone. She passes by the destroyed statue of Danny in the town square, nearly dropping to her knees in tears. "Danny I'm sorry! I wasn't strong enough to save anyone!"

As she finds a boarded up groceries store, a ghost portal opens up by the statue. Soldiers in black and green armor exit information, taking a knee as Queen Desiree herself steps out. She takes one look a the destroyed statue of Danny before snapping her fingers. The statue is instantly fixed in a flash of light. "Rest assured Danny, I'm doing everything I can to get you back." Queen Desiree softly says to herself, genuinely saddened by his absence.

The girl backs away slowly, trying to not get noticed by her royal highness. That is before she accidentally steps on an empty soda can, causing a loud crunch. "Shit!

*Crunch!*

Queen Desiree hears the girl and turns her head to see her. "Oh hello there." She greets, delighted to meet a citizen of her new empire. Her henchmen point their guns at the young, annoying her highness. "Take it down notch gentlemen."

The young lady panics before a ring of white light engulfed her. "Fuck this I'm going Ghost!" Her black hair turns silver and her outfit changes, even sporting Danny's logo. "I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to Fenton family, MY FAMILY!!" She screams as she builds up Ecto-energy in the palms of her hands.

Queen Desiree's eyes go wide seeing someone transform just like Danny. Upon looking at this girl she notices a striking resemblance to Danny. "oh my this is unexpected, Danny once told me that fool Masters cloned him!" Queen Desiree begins to bust out laughing unexpectedly, unsettling her henchmen. All of whom take a few steps back. "You must be Danielle! Danny told me so much about you!"

With a single blink of Dani's eyes, she finds herself smothered in Queen Desiree's embrace. "Please, I don't wish to hurt you!" Queen Desiree snaps her fingers and Dani is returned to human form. "If fact I have an offer you might want to hear out!" She says with a crazed smile and a single tear.

~Desiree's Cabin~

Danny's thought dead parents are thousands of years in the past, reborn as the ghost henchmen of The Fright Knight. His mother Maddie now the cold and ruthless Reaper, a ghost that can turn her body into any ghost-hunting weapon she wants.

His dad the bumbling, kind-hearted Jack is now The Savage Beast! A hulking monstrosity with the mental capacity of a mad bull. Together with the three are currently fighting The Dark Rider. A fifteenth century ghost hunter that's been hunting Desiree, just looking at him sends a chill up the ghost boy's spine.

*BOOM!*

Jack is still on top of Dark Rider, mercilessly pounding him into the ground with his huge hands. "GHOST!!!"

"Glad to see dad didn't change much after becoming a ghost." He jokes as a coping mechanism, but is barely holding together. He begins to go back down to the grotto before he notices he suddenly can't see The Fright Knight anymore. "Fuck me running!"

The Fright Knight's hand rests on Danny's shoulder. "Come quietly and we will be merciful … my lord." The spirit of Halloween proudly offers with slight hesitation at the last part. The fact his SoulShredder is drawn means he is ready to fight.

Danny smirks at when he remembers Queen Desiree is romantically obsessed with him. So she would not be happy with her henchmen killing him. "I never come quietly, just ask her royal highness!" He quips before quickly turning around and giving him an Ecto-enhanced uppercut. "Then again she never came quietly herself!"

*BOOM!*

Outside the cabin, a dark skinned woman watches The Fright Knight get knocked through the roof. She chuckles at the sight of the Ghost Queen's most powerful warrior experiencing that.She moves a snow white hair out of her glowing green eyes. "So the stories mom told me about you are true …. Dad."


	5. Phantom Rose: Part 2

... Chapter 5…

~Queen Desiree's Fortress~

Dani and the now awake Jazz follow Desiree down a hallway. Due to Jazz's damaged spine Dani wheels her along in a wheelchair. As her highness looks back at the now crippled Jazz,who looks furious at Des.

The Ghost Queen feeling guilty for her actions isn't anything new but she knows she has to make it right with Jazz. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to restore your ability to walk yet Jazz! I still need more time to understand my new level of unlimited power." She lowers her head out of shame. "If I don't act carefully I'll never be able to undo the countless tragedies I've committed."

Jazz refuses to respond to Desiree's apology, she pokes her legs but can't feel anything. Dani can't help but feel uneasy around the Ghost Queen, the ghost girl can sense the overwhelming power within Desiree. "That ring and crown of yours are giving you one hell of a power boost!" She remarks while she looks at the bulging green veins on her arms. "Do those hurt?"

Queen Desiree rubs her arms, feeling a painful jolt go up it. "no… Not at all, it feels wonderful." She lies to them, the truth is she is in extreme pain because the Ring of Rage fusing on to her finger.

The three are right at a large door into right next to Desiree's own bedroom. Before they enter, Desiree stops them to say something important. "Whatever you two do please don't raise your voices. It took me forever to get her to sleep."

Inside is an infant's nursery, with a black cradle in the center of the room. The three look down at a sleeping baby girl. "I'd like to introduce you to Rose Fenton, the daughter of myself and Danny! And it goes without saying the niece to both of you." Queen Desiree proudly whisper's as she lovingly plays with her baby's white hair. "The single greatest accomplishment of my entire life and afterlife!"

Jazz is left speechless by the reveal of her newborn niece. She can't help but wonder how an insane ghost like Desiree can possibly have a child with her little brother. What was the nature their relationship before she decided wage war on humanity?

"Wait does this mean you and Danny were dating?" Dani ask bluntly with genuine curiosity.

Queen Desiree frowns at the question before green fire covers her eyes."HAHAHAHAHA!" She laughs maniacally before stabbing herself in the thigh. Red blood drips down the wound. Dani and Jazz back away slowly even as Des calms down. "Sorry I'm constantly fighting the ring and crown for control! As for Danny and me, I don't even know what we were to each other. I just know we … had a mutual attraction."

After all the insane laughing baby Rose wakes up crying and hungry. Desiree gently holds her daughter, even giving her a kiss on the forehead."Sorry honey!" She turns back to Dani and Jazz, who are both terrified of her. "Look I'm not going to be able to maintain my sanity forever. Eventually the ring and Crown will take over for good. I need to know Rose is looked after when that happens to me!"

Queen Desiree starts crying again, clutching Rose close to her chest. "I don't have any right to ask this but please make sure Rose is taken care of!" With a sigh Jazz wheels herself over to Des and removes the dagger from her leg. The wound heals itself as soon as it's out.

"I'm only doing this because I can't leave a maniac like you alone with a child. Especially if the baby in question is my brother's."

Outside the room Vivienne stands outside smirking as she feeds a purple eyed Raven resting on her shoulder.

~Desiree's Cabin~

Danny just started a fight with the Fright Knight after he finally made his move. While in the air the Fright Knight stops in mid-air. "Very well young lord, I can respect a man who refuses to go quietly!" He holds Soul-shredder with both hands, causing a huge wave of purple fire to engulf it. "Time to face your worst Nightmare boy!"

With a swing of his sword, a massive blast of Ecto-energy is shot at the Cabin. "NOT GOOD!!" Danny screams before projecting a Ecto-Shield over Desiree's Cabin. *BOOM!* Everything but the cabin is on fire after a huge explosion.

The white haired woman who has been watching begins to float off the ground, dropping her tattered old hood. With it off her face is nearly identical to Desiree's but black lipstick. Her full lips grinning the same way Danny does when he charges into battle."Showtime Dad, this is going to be one eventful meeting."

The Fright Knight flies back down at high speed to attack Danny. Who blocks the Knight's sword with a shield made from ecto-energy. "Always someone's lackey aren't you?!" The ghost boy threatens before a duplicate of himself suplexes the Knight. "Looks like all those MMA lessons are paying off." Danny glances out the window at Reaper with a sad expression. "Thanks Mom."

Outside the cabin Beast still pounds The Dark Rider into paste, the ground shaking beneath their feet. *BAM!* The Beast gets knocked away by Dark Rider mace. "Is that really all that you have monster?" He asks as he casually walks out of the hole, not a single scratch or dent in his armor.

"Worthless Mongrel!" Reaper hisses at Beast before turning her hands into Ghost Gauntlets. "If you want something done right do it yourself!" She takes a martial arts stance as she faces down Dark Rider, who laughs in her face. "Really a woman faces me now?"

The Dark Rider draws a glowing green sword to dual-wield with his mace. "This truly is a night of rarity!" The two clash at each other, creating a shockwave upon impact.*BOOM!* Reaper dodges Rider's sword swings while punching him at rapid fire. The Dark Rider once again proves his durability by tanking all hits without flinching.

Danny and The Fright Knight pass through the cabin walls. Danny landing on top with a flurry of Ecto-Powered punches. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU MURDERED!" The Ghost Boy slugs him again as the Fright Knight grabs him by the face, Then flips the two over.

"I was just following orders!" Fright Knight replies before raising his sword over Danny, full intent to use it power on Danny. Then three high-tech throwing stars embed themselves in the Knight's arm. *BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!* They explode as glowing green foam expands over Fright Knight's arm, Then hardens into a concrete like consistency. The Fright Knight struggling to get his arm out find he is unable to use his intangibility.

"How do you like my Fenton Foamer Stars?" A woman Danny doesn't recognize says as she makes herself visible. She looks nearly identical to Desiree but with white hair and green eyes, only her hairstyle is a longer version of his. Her outfit is a mostly black and green corset with black leather pants. What catches Danny's attention most is her belt buckle is his logo.

"Thanks for the help but who are you?" Danny asks her but before she can answer him Beast attacks her from behind. The woman upper cuts him with her fist grows to the size of a truck on impact, Sending Jack flying.

Then the woman then turns around to face Danny showing she is a head taller than him. She has trouble looking him in the eyes. "This is not how I imagined I would meet you. When I was a little girl Aunt Jazz told me you were a great hero. I always envisioned a Superman like figure. But my name is Rose and I really wish I had a better way of saying this." Rose puts her hand on his shoulder,Grabbing a voice-modulator out of her pocket."Danny you are my father!" She confessed in a Darth Vader voice, using humor to ease the tension of the conversation.

Danny's jaw drops to when heard her says he is her father. "F-f-f-father?! You're telling me I'm your father?!" A panicking Danny shouts after she confessed her parentage to him. He snaps back to reality when Reaper gets thrown at him. "We can talk more about this later! But how about some Father and Daughter bonding time?" He asks pounding his fists together with his trademark grin.

Rose makes her fists double in size with the same grin on her face. "Thought you'd never ask Dad! Now I'm gonna see if you live up to the hype!" The two charge right at the Dark Rider, delivering high speed punches to his face simultaneously.

Dark Rider is knocked through a frozen solid tree, only to get back up completely unharmed. Danny and Rose however clutch there hands in pain. "What's this guy's armor made of?! Danny asks in disbelief, feeling his knuckles pulse.

Rose pulls some kind of scanning device off her belt to use on Dark Rider. Her eyes nearly pop out of her head at the results. "HOLY SHIT WEASEL!! His armor is made of Ecto-Ranium!"


	6. Phantom Rose: part 3

**_...Chapter 6…_**

 ** _~Desiree's Castle~_**

Pre-ghost Jack and Maddie Fenton find themselves in the dungeon, tortured around the clock. Vivienne joyfully indulging every humiliation she can inflict on them. *WHIP!* She especially enjoyed abusing Jack so she can force Maddie to watch. She licked blood off her whip with a smile. "You know, it's the little things that make this job so…" *WHIP!* She cracks her whip across Jack's face, the impact caused him to pass out. "... Enjoyable."

Maddie violently struggled to break free and save her husband. The shackles on her wrists ripped into her skin, drawing blood. "Why are you doing this to us!?"

Vivienne lifts up Jack over her head, not even bothering to look back at Maddie. "Honestly I'm a bit of a workaholic. But you know the old saying, If you're doing what you love you never have to work a day in your life." She replied unnervingly casually, like she is an office worker chatting at a water cooler.

"So that whore Desiree is making you do this?" Maddie asks with a hateful glare, then to her mercilessly beaten husband in tears.

Vivienne's glowing purple eye sends a shiver down Maddie's spine. "Oh Please stop embarrassing yourself Mrs. Fenton, like I would get involved in that Jerry Springer nonsense of yours." Vivienne snidely replies, then her whip turns into purple fire before disappearing. "Fortunately for me dead men tell no tales."

Jack wakes back up, looking right at his wife. "Maddie?" *CRUSH!* Is all he can say before Vivienne's hand ripped out his heart. Jack's removed heart begins to have a green glow then beat again.

 ** _~Desiree's Cabin~_**

"JACK!" Reaper screams as she regains consciousness, to her own shock and confusion. "That name … seems so familiar, but why?" She asked herself, before noticing tears dripping down her face. "Who am I?"

BOOM!* Danny and Rose both fire off charged up ghost-rays at the Dark Rider, creating a thunderous explosion. The blowback is strong enough to simulate a earthquake an uproot the trees around the ancient ghost Hunter. The heat from the experience causes a forest fire.

Dark Rider walks through the flames completely unharmed, an annoyed growl escapes his mouth. "I am growing tired of these tedious setbacks! Stand aside and you will be spared"

"Oh sorry about that sir, I just feel terrible!" Danny quips with mock sincerity, making four invisible copies of himself that sneak around Dark Rider. "But I won't feel bad about this!" Danny and his copies take a deep breath, then all of them unleash a times five Ghost Wail! "WOOOOOOOOOO!"

The collective screams bombarded Dark Rider with great force. The ground beneath them is blown apart. Dark Rider's armor still protected him from the intense waves of Ectoplasmic energy pounding him. The force of the impact does still pound him around like a ragdoll, even doing the seemingly impossible and making a slight crack in the helmet. Danny's duplicates fade away after the attack, followed by him dropping to his knees. "Let's see you get back up from that!"

 ** _~Underground Grotto~_**

Miles underground in young Desiree's grotto, she lays on the stone ground. She continues to hold on to Danny's Time Medallion. Then Danny's times five ghost wail caused as an earthquake that rocked the whole area. A falling stalactite nearly impaled her in the face, but she just let it pass through with her intangibility.

After the explosion settled down, Desiree looks down at the Time Medallion. The tears dry up as she floats back up. "I AM SUCH A COWARD!" She screams in a moment of self-loathing, angry at her own fear. "Danny is risking his life on my behalf, and all I'm doing is whimpering like a frightened child!"

Without wasting anymore time flies upward into the fight. She may be terrified but she will face her fears, like Danny.

 ** _~Outside~_**

Rose covered herself in an ecto-shield to protect herself, using Fenton Phones to avoid the noise. She picks Danny up by the shoulder, her exhausted father gives her a smirk. "So did your old man live up to the hype?" He asks the daughter he didn't even know he had.

Rose fires back the same smirk, looking down at her younger father. She playfully flicked him in the forehead. "You did good Dad, but I don't think we're done yet." She let's Danny go and the two hear metallic footsteps.

The Dark Rider crawls out of the devastated forest, panting and blood dripping down the helmet. "Oh come on!" Danny screams in annoyance, still drained from that last attack.

Rose gets in front of her father to protect him. A quick glance at him and she noticed the blood dripping down Dark Rider's helmet. "Hold on you did manage to hurt him! the Ghost Wail's hypersonic force must vibrated through the Armor and hit the guy inside!"

Danny looks at her confused at the scientific explanation, then a lightbulb goes off in his head."Then let's change tactics, use his armor against him!" He charges two balls of ultracold ecto-energy in his hands, giving his daughter from the future a smirk. "Also I shouldn't be surprised you're smart, you implied Jazz raised you after all."

Danny fires ice blasts at Dark Rider, creating a wall of ice a mile long. Unfortunately, Dark Rider jumped into the air at the last second. Then starts running along the ice, parrying incoming ice blasts with his sword. "Oh shit, he's gotten a LOT faster! Guess we pissed him off!" Rose shouts before her electrified hand is punched into the ice, sending a lethal current of electricity.

"Wait, you can conduct electricity?!" An astonished Danny shouts.

Dark Rider jumped into the air again to avoid being electrified. Rose shoots a bolt of lightning at him while he is airborne. The ghost Hunter's superhuman reflexes allows him to cut the lightning in half.

Then he drops down in front of Danny, swinging his sword. Danny tried going intangible to avoid the blade, only that didn't work. Danny received a large slash across his chest, glowing green blood spewing out of wound. "Time for you to die, monster child!" Dark Rider snarls before kicking the bleeding Danny aside.

Rose remains frozen in shock, even having PTSD flashbacks from her past. _Everyone she ever loved dead at her feet. Her aunt's Jazz and Dani torn to shreds, alongside the leaders of the resistance. Rose remembers holding Dani and Jazz's bodies in her arms, covered in the blood of her own family. Queen Desiree, who completely lost herself to the ring and crown by this point embraced her daughter for the first time. "Come to Mommy!" was the first thing she ever said to Rose, the blood still dripping wet off the Ghost Queen's fingers._

A large thunderstorm suddenly forms overhead as Rose's white hair begins to glow. Dark Rider swings his blade at Rose, to find she vanished with the wounded Danny. "I'VE GROWN TIRED OF PLAYING WITH YOUR PETS, SHOW YOURSELF WISH-GRANTER!" He screams in a fit of rage, then a giant green fist uppercuts him off the ground.

Rose ignoring all that places her father down next to Reaper. "If you lay a single hand on him I'll rip you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?" Rose coldly threatening Reaper with a chilling hiss in her voice, not even speaking louder than a whisper.

She then pulls a small spray can off her belt. "This is going to hurt like crazy but it'll keep you from bleeding out." She sprays a mint green foam into Danny's wound. True to her word it has a intense burning sensation, causing the ghost boy to scream.

"You weren't kidding! It's like you rubbed lemon juice and salt into the wound!" Then he noticed the pain is gone. "What is that stuff anyway?"

Desiree shoots out of the ground, glaring at Dark Rider angrily. The intense lightning flashing in the downpour of hail. "You want me so bad then so be it! I'm grown so tired of running from you, I believe it's time to end this once and for all!" She turns her left hand into a Warhammer.

Just looking up at Desiree causes Dark Rider to go out into hysterical laughing fit. "HAHAHA! Finally no more pathetic distractions WISH GRANTER!" He reaches into a dark void to pull out a bottle. "You should be honored! You will be the first and only of your kind I would ever bring in alive!"

Danny quickly recognized the bottle as the one Desiree was trapped in at the swap meet he first met her. "Oh no, this is how Desiree got sealed away in the first place!" He tries to fire off a ghost-ray to destroy the bottle. "We gotta stop that from happening!"


	7. Rider's Thorn

... Chapter 7 …

~Amity Park - The year 2041~

Twenty-three years after Queen Desiree's subjugation of both the Earth and The Ghost Zone, The resistance movement has been fighting against her for two whole decades. Ghost and human alike fighting against a common oppressor.

Lead by Valerie Gray, who enlisted into the United States armed forces before the reign of the Ghost Queen. Her right-hand man Skulker walks into HQ with an older Dani behind him. The older ghost girl sporting a leather trench coat, and a shorter haircut. "Dani, have you seen the kid? I have an assignment for her." The eyepatched leader asks the thirty-five-year-old Dani, not even looking up from her maps.

"She has a name you know!" Dani replies in an annoyed tone, not liking Valerie's dismissive tone. She notices nearly everyone is looking at her with angry scowls. "Anyway, I haven't seen Rose all day."

An older Dash Baxter walks in from the garage, wiping motor oil off his hands with a rag. "I saw her leave with Alejandro a while ago." Everyone looks at Dash with a raised eyebrow, even Skulker and Valerie look surprised by that bit of information. Only the Hunter finds the whole thing hilarious. The former bully takes offense to the laughing, flipping Skulker off with a smile. "Oh like I'm the only one who knew about them?"

"So what if the Walp's progeny and your own offspring are a thing now? It's amusing but not one of our biggest concerns…" A Flash-bang grenade is thrown into the room, and Dash is abruptly shot with an ecto-blaster. A wide hole was blown right through his chest, blood splattering the wall behind him.

"By decree of her majesty Queen Desiree, you are found guilty of treason!" A deep southern voice says as Green armored Ecto-Troopers storm the rebel base.

Skulker returns fire with his wrist mounted blasters, laughing maniacally the whole time. *BANG! BANG!* "HAHAHAHA!! I love it when prey goes on the offensive!" His left-hand turns into a larger blaster. "It's hunting season for all of you!"

Dani holds Dash in her arms as he dies, having become his friend after years in the resistance. "Find my son!" Are his last words before he died, she closes his lifeless eyes. In a quiet rage, she slowly walks past Skulker with a menacing snarl, charged up balls of Ecto-energy the size of beach balls in hand.

Skulker grabs an Ecto-Trooper by the neck, using him as a human shield as he fires back. Then Dani passes through him into a hail of blaster fire. "This is for Dash you sons of bitches!" She rolls a glowing green sphere down the hallway. With each bounce, it glows brighter and pulsing more and more violently before Exploding. *KABOOM!* Ecto-troopers that got caught up in the explosion are back, crashing into their compatriots. Smaller green balls stuck to the bodies as surviving Ecto-troopers step over the bodies.

Valerie grabs the mini-gun style Ecto-Cannon, kicking over her table. "Evacuation order sigma! Not a drill people!" Her hoverboard materializes below her feet, lifting her off the ground. *BANG! BANG! BANG!* "WHERE IS THAT FUCKING KID!!"

~No-Tell Motel~

Meanwhile, in a motel room, Rose and Alejandro lay in a bed, naked and very satisfied with themselves. The room is trashed and the bed destroyed from intense love-making. Alejandro Baxter lays there, sweat dripping off his tan abs, Rose's black lipstick all over his face. "That was incredible!" He says in post-sex bliss, his blue eyes looking into her glowing green. "Are you sure THAT kind of flexibility isn't a ghost power?" He asks in astonishment, giving Rose a kiss.

Rose after lays next to him, smoking out of a bong with the Phantom logo on it. Her long white hair tactfully covering up her breasts, a smoke ring escapes her mouth. "That was several years of yoga and ghost fighting." She looks at her partner's six-pack with a smirk, cuddling up in his beefy arms. "Besides, you are very gifted yourself, you beast!~"

The two kiss again with Al holding her in his arms, he reaches into his jacket's pocket. "I love you Rose and I was thinking about our relationship." With some hesitation he presents her with a little black jewelry box, leaving Rose completely off guard.

"W-What are you getting at, Al?" A surprised Rose asks, grinning ear to ear. She may be acting cool but seeing the little black box is making her Trimble.

Alejandro seems just as nervous as Rose herself is. "I know this might not be the best time or place for this. I mean doing this naked in a dirty motel room but with our line of work one of us might not be gone tomorrow, so fuck it!" He gets down on one knee, opening the box to reveal an engagement ring. "I found it in an abandoned jewelry store and it inspired me to see the beauty in this destroyed world… and I didn't have to look far for you."

He gently slides the ring on her finger, who is completely speechless. Her tan face turning pink from her blushing. She begins smiling before grabbing him by the face, pulling him into a kiss. The bed begins to rock again rather quickly. "Happy twenty-third birthday to me!"

~Desiree's Cabin~

Desiree, after hiding down in the grotto for most of the whole confrontation finally enters the battle. The normally stoic and detached Dark Rider uncharacteristically breaks into hysterical laughter, thanks to his helmet echo sounds demonic. "Years of hunting you down is finally coming to an end!!" He angrily clutches the bottle in his hands, his rage getting the best of him. "Your judgment is at hand Wish-Granter!"

A depressed Desiree snarling at her hated adversary before she looks away, seeing an injured Danny. "Danny!?" She drops down to inspect the ghost boy's wounds, in her worry she starts crying hysterically. "Please forgive me, this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't such a coward!"

"You showed up regardless, I'm proud of you Des. Now you think you can heal this up so we can kick his ass together?" Danny weakly quips, earning a kiss on the cheek from Desiree. Rose watches her mother like a hawk, grinding her teeth in rage. Seeing Danny treat Desiree with care isn't helping the resistance fighter's hatred of the future ghost Queen!

Danny sees the Dark Rider swing his sword at Desiree. "Look out!" The ghost boy grabs the wishing ghost, jumping out of the way. The two crash through the window of the cabin with a loud thud. Desiree feels something warm and wet drip over her. She finds Danny's glowing green blood from his chest wound on her hands.

Dark Rider raises the jar upward in his hand after removing the lid. "Wish-Granter, I wish to seal you away! Never to become the prophesied Destroyer of Creation!"

A compulsion to grant the wish is beginning to become overwhelming for Desiree. "No… S-so you… stop… w-wish...NOOO!" Despite her best efforts to fight it, rejecting the wish is proving to be extremely difficult. Every ounce of her willpower is fighting against making the Dark Rider's wish a reality. But looking down at a bleeding out Danny, who desperately needs to be healed. Seeing him causes her to grow angry, outraged even. "I… refuse... to...grant! That! WISH!!" Desiree screams after completely rejecting the wish, surprising both the Dark Rider and Desiree herself.

"You selfish fool!" Dark Rider screams in seething rage, his life-long mission instantly ruined. With the jar becoming useless to him, he smashes it to the ground. "You've only allowed the Amethyst Eyed Witch to seal the fate of us all!!" He recklessly charges past Rose and the still dazed and confused Reaper. "I could have done this from the very beginning and saved myself years of trouble trying to be merciful!"

Rose who has been quietly watching this happen frowns with dissatisfaction. "Well so much for the practical opinion." She now watches as a royally pissed off Dark Rider prepares to simply destroy Desiree. Given her personal hatred of her mother, she couldn't care less about stopping it. "So long mom. I would say it was a pleasure, but I'd be a lier!"

While still critically injured, Danny still puts himself between Dark Rider and Desiree. "You want her you're going to have to go through me!" Danny growls at him, staring down the Ghost Hunter. His vision getting blurry from blood loss.

"As you wish!" Dark Rider nonchalantly says before he swings his sword. Before it can make contact with Danny, Rose grabs Dark Rider's back. *ZAP!* A massive surge of electricity is released from her hands into the metal armor. "I BET THIS ARMOR ISN'T INSULATED!"

Dark Rider's corpse falls to the floor, smoke coming out of the eyeholes of the helmet. After that is resolved, Rose angrily grabs her father by the collar of his jumpsuit."You idiot! You reopened your fucking wounds and for what?! To save someone who will only become a threat to humanity and destroy everything you care about!!?"

She notices the blood on the ground, how cold to the touch Danny is. She gently puts her father down next to her unknowing mother. She HATES Desiree more than anyone, but even she knows only she can save Danny. "I wish da-Danny was healed!"


	8. Pumpkin Carving

**_... Chapter 8…_**

 ** _~Desiree's Cabin~_**

Desiree uses her wishing powers to heal Danny's chest wound. The process is slow, much to her confusion. The bleeding has stopped and some color is returning to his face but the wound itself is taking time to close properly. "Something isn't right, Danny should have healed instantly."

Rose examines The Dark Rider's Sword with her scanning device. "Well, this blade is made from pure Ecto-ranium, the same stuff as his armor. The only difference is that the armor is actually mixed with iron. Smart because Ecto-ranium is lethal to humans in prolonged exposure." After putting her device away, she stomps on Dark Rider's corpse. **_*CLANG!*_** "I won't be surprised if this son of a bitch is a giant tumor underneath the armor."

Desiree looks at Rose as she listens to her, in spite of Rose keeping her back turned away from her. Then at the smoking body of the Dark Rider in disbelief, her relentless pursuer killed. "I don't believe we have met yet. Are you a friend of Danny?"

"More like family." She answers bluntly, refusing to give her future mother details. After picking up the sword a clear drop of a mysterious oil like substance drips off the blade's tip. Rose sniffs the blade and is instantly horrified, her nose bleeding just from smelling it. "No wonder he's not recovering fast enough! He coated this sword with Blood Blossom extract, That sick bastard!"

Reaper watches a wounded Danny on the ground with a strange white-haired woman holding his hand. She overheard her call him her father a couple of times, despite her looking at least several years older. Then she remembers that Queen Desiree has a newborn daughter with white hair like her. "Princess Rose?!"

Her head beginning to violently pound as visions bombard her mind. Many of them involve Danny and herself. She begins to flail around, feeling like her mind is splitting in two. She has a flashback of when Danny was six years old. He was at the park playing on a swing, being picked by her. "Higher Mommy!" The flashback causing her so much stress she faints.

Rose charges up a ball of ecto-energy in her hand, aiming it right at Maddie. She doesn't even bother to look at her while she does it. "I prefer just Rose, thank you!" Before she destroys Reaper, a green hand gently lowers Rose's arm.

"There has been enough killing already." Desiree gently tells Rose, stretching her arm out. This angers Rose after witnessing first-hand the death and destruction Desiree will be responsible for. She sends a current of electricity through her hand all the way to Desiree. While the wishing ghost is being electrocuted, Desiree's wishing powers briefly becoming more intense. Danny's injury closes considerably, becoming more like a shallow cut.

Danny's eyes slowly open back up after near his grave injury. The only thing he can feel other than pain is Desiree's hand on his chest. "I didn't think it was possible for ghost to be able to have near death experiences." Then he remembers he was fighting the Dark Rider. "Is everyone still alive… relatively speaking?!"

He looks to his left to find Des with her arm stretched over to Rose, her standing on end. As soon as Rose sees her father awake she stops electrocuting her mom. Wasting no time, Rose brutally punches Danny hard enough to make him lose a tooth. "Do you have a deathwish!?"

Danny rubs his swollen cheek, a guilty expression on his face. He doesn't even reply, he can only think of how much he screwed up lately. All he can see is the faces of the people he failed to save, including everyone he ever loved. He looks over at Reaper, who is having an identity crisis at the time. He remembers that Queen Desiree's henchmen had gone out of their way to target his parents.

Rose takes notice of the defeated expression on his face, it's one she has seen on her own countless times."You think you failed the people you cared about, but grow up and make it up to them!" She lifts Danny by the collar forcing, him to meet her at eye level. "We are both failures trying to fix the world! We don't have the luxury of falling apart over how it's our fault!"

She lets him go after seeing a spark shine in his eyes, even giving him a smile. "You're right, all we can do is make things right!" He chuckles after getting talking down to from his own daughter from his future. Then he gets a hug from behind from Desiree. Her hands burned from the supercharged wish, and Rose's electrical powers. "Glad to see you're safe Des."

"You took the words out of my mouth!" The wishing ghost squeezes him tighter, her hands trembling from being worried. She sniffles from holding back a desire to cry, then he hears her snoring.

"Guess forcing herself to refuse Buckethead's wish took a lot out of her." She pulls a cigarette out of a silver case. A blank expression in her as she looks down at her mother. "Least I know where I got my stubborn side from. So do you want to do with her, you know what she is going to become?"

Danny gently lift up Desiree to put her in her bed."The first thing I tried to do when I woke up in this time period was try to kill her." He tells Rose with a disgusted expression on his face as he tucks her in. "After seeing the fear in her eyes, I couldn't bring myself to do it! She saved me from freezing in the snow, and I repay her with a murder attempt!" Danny starts trembling from his own stress, then taking a seat. "I guess I'm not much of the legendary hero you expected, sorry!"

Rose gives him a smile as she got busy searching the Dark Rider. "Actually it's a huge relief for me." Then she start laughing uncontrollably, banging her hand on the dead Ghost Hunter's armor. The hail outside coming in from the hole in the roof. "Haha! When I was a kid I was always told you were this ultimate hero, everyone in the resistance expected me to be just like you!" She gives a hate filled expression to Desiree, just looking at her reminds Rose of the hell she had to grow up in. "Of course I also had to deal with people coming after me just because of who my mom is! It got so bad Aunt Dani had to make a deal with the resistance for protection, even then only the Baxter family and Technus didn't hate my guts."

Danny so far has been taking the fact he is a father in stride, but to hear how hard her life has been hurts. "Just so you know, I never would have wanted you to feel like you had live up to some legacy." Danny gives his daughter a pat on the back, followed a hug. "Why didn't Desiree tell me about you? I would have stepped up and been there for you!" Then Danny remembers Desiree started avoiding him after the two slept together, and he never could get her to tell him why. Then the next time he meets her almost a year later she declares war on humanity. "If I known I probably could have stopped this insanity before it even started."

"Danny?" Maddie says from the hole in the cabin wall, looking right at her son. She managed to get on her wobbling feet only to fall over. She falls down next to the glowing green cocoon that consumed the Fright Knight. Purple fissures begin to break out from the Fright Knight's tomb.

Rose takes a deep frustrated breath, before pounding her fist together. "Okay, we need a game plan and fast!" Danny looks out at Desiree's garden, into the small pumpkin patch. "You can't permanently destroy a Manifestation class ghost unless you destroy what they represent!"

A light bulb goes off in Danny's head from past experience with the spirit of Halloween. "To stop the Fright, To stop the fear! Put the sword in pumpkin near!" He points to the pumpkin patch with a grin. "We get his sword and shove it up a pumpkin! And yes it is as ridiculous as it sounds."

Rose looks at the big orange gourds in confusion, like she never saw one before. "So that's what a pumpkin looks like in person. They all went extinct in the future, now I know why." Rose charges up two balls of Ecto-Energy in the palms of her hands. She then slaps her hands together, stretching out the Ecto-Energy into a Sword.

Danny watches that new ghost power make its debut with an approving node. "Okay, that is a cool power!" He gives her a thumbs up before popping his knuckles. "I'm gonna call that The Ecto-Forge!"

The Phantom of the Future bashfully rubs the back of her head."What this? This is just something Aunt Dani taught me."

Desiree wakes back up rather quickly from passing out earlier. Seeing Danny and the unknown to her woman talking. "Alright Dad you get the pumpkin and I'll make the fright fucker my bitch!" The wishing ghost overheard the woman say to Danny, even calling him father. Shocked and confused, Desiree gasped loud enough to make Danny and Rose look at her. "Crap!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"Danny what did she call you?" Desiree asks him, completely unaware of what dad even means thinks to its modern day origins.Then she gets a look at Rose's face for the first time. Des quickly noticed Rose's eyes are identical to Danny's, they even have the same thick eyebrows. "Just what is your relation to each other?"

Danny panics because he was hoping to avoid her knowing about him being from the future. "Yeah, you see…" He starts stuttering uncontrollably because he can't think of a good cover story. Rose quickly got annoyed with her father's awkward behavior, enough to cover his mouth with her hands. "Oh for fucks sake! He may not look it but he is my father!"

The Fright Knight's cocoon begins to chip away with purple flames coming out. Maddie can feel an intense pulsing coming from the inside. Danny walks over to his mom, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What side are you on?" He asks with a worried look on his face, not wanting to fight his own mother.

Reaper snaps out of her uncollected state, turning her hand into a blaster. She aims it at the Fright Knight with the trademark Fenton grin. Her head is still pounding like a drum with chaotic scrambled memories of her past life flash in her mind. "I'm not sure why my head hurts just by looking at you, But something is telling me to help you."

Danny is shocked his mom still doesn't completely remember him, even after she died. Then with a massive surge of power the Fright Knight frees himself. Then Reaper makes an anti-ghost taser and zapped her son. "Follow my lead." She whispers in his ear before he pretends to play dead.

"I will eviscerate the coward who entrapped me in that substance!" He calmly say while seething with rage, then he sees his henchwoman put restraints on the seemingly passed out ghost boy. Reaper gets a approving nod from her master. "Excellent work, our Queen will be pleased!"

Reaper salutes her master with a dark grin on her face. "Glory to Queen Desiree!" Maddie shouts in full view of everyone, earning a horrified gasp from young Desiree. Then the Knight's Black mirror begins to pulse before floating in front of Danny's face.

Then Queen Desiree appeared inside the mirror, her eyes a flame of green energy. The ring and crown's influence clearly in effect. "Hello Danny, I've missed you!~" Her voice becoming disturbingly sensual, hinting at intense sexual arousal just from looking at him. The she observed the destroyed jumpsuit he is wearing, seeing his wounds sends Queen Desiree into a rage. "Which one of you harmed my Danny!" She snarls in restrained rage, before Reaper points at the dead body of the Dark Rider. Seeing the ghost hunter that sealed her away in a bottle for over two-thousand years dead is a joy to behold for royal highness. She holds her sides in hysterical laughter, violently banging on the side of the wall. "The Dark Rider is dead? After so many years trapped inside that bottle to him dead now

"King Danny received his injuries from this ancient ghost hunter. We weren't able prevent it but King Danny dealt the killing blow, with assistance." Maddie lies with her best poker face on, deliberately leaving out Rose's involvement.

Young Desiree is watching them in disbelief at another version of herself talking to Danny. She makes sure she remains invisible to remains hidden. "Is that me?!" She wonders to herself in shock of looking at her future self.

The Fright Knight pulls out something Danny never thought one of his enemies would never use on him, a Fenton Thermos. "I believe now is the time for dramatic irony." The loyal knight exclaimed, even earning a chuckle from Queen Desiree. She then look apologetic about laughing at it. "I'm sorry Danny but after being on the business end of that thing twice it's just funny seeing you on the receiving end this time." She then looks at him with a completely serious face. "But when you come back to me, I have somebody I want you to meet!"

Danny can only make an educated guess as to whom she means by that and smiles. But before the Fright Knight can remove the cap, a glowing green sword is ran through his back."I honestly can't think of anything witty to say." After twisting the blade she pins him to the ground, punching him in the back of the head with a enlarged hand. "Dad now!" To keep him down, Rose sends a current of electricity into his body through the Ecto-Forge sword.

After removing the cuffs, Danny flys over and grabs the Soul Shredder. "Des I'm borrowing one of your pumpkins!" The ghost boy doesn't waste any time, but before a pumpkin gets stabbed the Beast finally came back down after the punch Rose gave him. **_*BOOM!*_** Unfortunately, his landing smashed all but one of the pumpkins.

Maddie's head begins to throb painfully after seeing the beast again, dropping to her knees with green blood dripping out of her nose. Once again random memories of her husband flood her mind. From meeting in college to their wedding day, then the the births of their children.

Frustrated, the ever pragmatic Rose steals the Fright Knight's Thermos and unceremoniously captured her grandfather. "Sorry grandpa but you're in the way. Well the fuck you waiting for dad, do it!"

Danny snaps out of it rather quickly, getting back to his intensive pumpkin carving. "Oh right sorry!" With one quick thrust the sword enters the pumpkin, causing the Fright Knight to be forced into pumpkin through the sword. A green Jack O' Lantern face appears on it to prove the sealing wint off without a hitch. "That actually worked!" Danny cheers, happy his strategy actually worked. Then he feels a gentle tapping on his shoulders, he turns around to find a confused Desiree.

"I need you to explain to me what was all of this about."


	9. Royal mystery

_**...Chapter 9…**_

 _ **"From Darkest nights to forever frights. The Amethyst eyed Witch will become the guide of The Destroyer Of Creation towards Oblivion."**_

 _ **~Desiree's Cabin~**_

Right after Danny and Rose took care of The Fright Knight, the younger Desiree from the past now knows Danny isn't what he seems. After being exposed, Danny had no choice but to tell her the truth. The ghost boy feels guilty about withholding this information. Desiree holds his hand with a worried expression, She has grown very attached to him in the short time she's known, Danny. "Des the truth is I am from the future and I was sent back to this time period for reasons I not entirely sure about." He squeezes her hand because of his confused feelings about Desiree. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was worried you wouldn't believe me."

Desiree wastes no time slapping him across the face, her expression goes from worried to straight up pissed off. _***SMACK!***_ "That was for being dishonest with me!" As Danny rubs his swollen cheek she grabs him by his cut open jumpsuit. "If this is going to make this work between us we need to be honest with each other." The wishing ghost then pulls him into a kiss, taking him by surprise as her tongue twist around his. Danny's eyes go wide as his face goes neon pink, then the two part.

Reaper just quietly sits in the corner still processing the flow of disjointed memories flooding her mind. The order of which is random with no context given to her. "Who am I?" Desiree sympathetically holds her hand with a smile to comfort her.

Danny's time medallion slipped out of the search on Desiree's waist, causing Danny to now realize he hasn't been wearing this whole time. "Wait if my time medallion was with you then how am I'm still in this time?" Danny wonders as he looks at his reflection in the medallion's screen. Then Rose grabs is out of his hands, plugging it into a USB port in her glove. Then a holographic display pops up along with a keyboard. A Phantom icon pops up of a reading Phan-Tech boot up screen as her customized operating system. "Your glove has a computer built in, and can stretch out with your size-changing power?"

Desiree looks at the screen mesmerized by technology. "I've never seen sorcery like this before, even when that wizard asked me to put that sword in that rock."

"Technus did teach me everything I know about technology. Because of what I learned from him I designed all my own gear and weapons." A long stream of code appears on the screen, the likes of which she hasn't seen it before. "This is not the normal OS for a Time Medallion…" Danny's time medallion begins to spark as a gif of Clockwork winking suddenly pops up on her screen. "This can't be good!"

A dome of energy engulfs the cabin around them, then they vanish. The only thing left behind is is a crater where the cabin used to be.

In a mysterious white room with floating orbs all around them, Clockwork sits down with a man in time-based steampunk attire. They watch ords showing multiple timelines at once "Your Ghost Queen situation seems to be escalating out of hand at an alarming rate." The man in the top hat sips his tea. "You told me how capable young Daniel can be but you know he won't be able to handle on his own."

Clockwork shifts randomly into his elderly form and strokes his beard."True Paradox, he's still young and rusty but not alone for long. And we may want to move." Desiree's cabin suddenly drops right on top of them, only they appear next to the rubble completely unharmed. "Right on schedule."

Danny and company phase through the wreckage of the cabin. "That could have gone a lot better. Anyone hurt?" He looks on at the pure white room they've been transported to. The floating orbs showing thousands of alternate timelines playing out like movies on a TV. "Where are we? This isn't any part of Clockwork's lair I've ever seen." A puff of cold air comes out of the ghost boy's mouth, much to his annoyance. "I'm in a room full of ghosts, my ghost sense must be busted.

"Welcome everyone to my Sanctuary outside Time and Space, Ghost boy." Clockwork greets them, making Danny turn around to see the Ghost of time. "And as expected Desiree, pleased to meet you again… your majesty." Clockwork takes a sarcastic bow towards Desiree, who remains confused as to what is even going on. The ghostly master of time then gives her a sympathetic frown as he shifts to his child form. "Forgive me, I forgot you've haven't met me yet. I am Clockwork! master of time."

Rose chuckled at the sight of Clockwork and his yet unknown friend. "With so many Time travelers around you would think it's a Doctor Who convention." She jokes, with a roll of her eyes. Then a ball of glowing green Ecto-Energy comes out of nowhere, coming right at Desiree. At first, Rose is perfectly fine with letting the past incarnation of her mother get destroyed, but Danny raised a ghost shield. However, the Ghost ray evaporated before it could make contact.

"You always were a softy, but frankly it is good to see you again after twenty years." A voice familiar to Danny is suddenly heard in his ear. He feels someone hug him from behind as an older woman becomes visible. Rose is stunned when she sees a woman with a white pixie cut familiar glowing green eyes. She covers her mouth in disbelief, tears begin to fall heavily down her face. Rose's make-up begins to run down her face. "Did you miss me, cousin?"

"How… I watched her kill you?" Rose runs into her Aunt Dani's arms, Danny getting crushed in between his older clone and future daughter, who are both much taller than him. "Aunt Dani!" The heartwarming reunion is cut short by the suffocating Danny. "Oh, sorry dad!"

After free, Danny gasps for air with a deep breath. "That was all kinds of wrong!" He finally looks at the thirty-five-year-old Dani. "You know cousin, for my clone you are looking more like a mom than me."

Rose then looks at the master of time and his friend. "Did you actually bring her back from the dead? You told me you couldn't do bring back the dead?" She asks confused at the strange room they find themselves in. "You said all of this is completely outside of time, right?"

"I can't necessarily bring back the dead but I can rewind time on individual people, I can even de-age someone if I so desired. Like rewinding from the death scene a movie." He tosses her one of the floating orbs for her to look into a moment in the timeline of Danny in a street gang, dressed in purple. "This is the Multiverse sanctuary. We are outside reality and outside of time." Professor Paradox then checks his stopwatch, despite time being nonexistent here.

Something the Dark Rider screamed at her still lingers on Desiree's mind. "What do you know of an Amethyst eyed witch?" Her Question causes Clockwork and This Paradox guy to briefly freeze up from fear. Two immortal beings that exist out of time openly afraid of this mysterious figure. "That's never a good sign!" A suddenly uneasy Danny commented after he was done hugging future Dani.

"Are you familiar with the true legend of the Ghost King?" One of the floating orbs is supernaturally pulled into young adult Clockwork's hands.

 _ **~Time orb - Eons ago!~**_

"Pariah Dark, the original ghost king was tyrant that ruled the ghost zone with an iron fist. A massive ghost with the power of the ghost zone itself at his fingertips. At his side is a witch of unimaginable power, acting as his lover and his human queen." The orb shows a hoodless Vivienne in a revealing dress, showing off a figure just as curvy as Desiree's. Her long flowing black hair no longer covering her gorgeous face. "She had a dark ambition within her, despite not being a ghost herself her cruelty often overshadowed even her husband's." The orb shows Vivienne and Pariah proudly standing over a baby's crib as proud parents even as a ghost village is ablaze in purple flame.

"Often times love can easily give way to ambition." The orb shows Vivienne cutting her hand, pouring her blood into molten metal, chanting in a long-dead language that has no name anymore. She begins to mold the contents into a familiar Ring and crown. "To maintain the King's favor she crafted the Ring of rage and Crown of fire! Her original intention was to transform him into her ultimate instrument of destruction. Unfortunately for everyone involved King Pariah's willpower proved too great for him to be bound to her control. Her betrayal backfired and only made the evil king even more powerful."

Vivienne is seen donning her hood, standing next to Clockwork and other hooded ghosts. "She couldn't allow someone as powerful as Pariah to not be under her control. She was careful enough to develop a counter to handle him." The orb shows Vivienne wield a familiar gauntlet with three glowing gemstones. "After creating the Reality Gauntlet she tried to use it to seal him away for good. Only me and the other Primordials took it from her and sealed her away as well." Vivienne is turned into the darkness inside the Coffin of Forever sleep."


	10. Into the Phantom-verse

**_...Chapter 10…_** ** _~Ghost Queen's Castle~_**

Baby Rose sleeps peacefully in her crib, without a care in the world. Unaware of the shadowy figure looming over her, charging up a ghost rayon their finger like a gun. Before the assassin can murder the newborn, a blast of rainbow-colored Ecto-Energy blows his head off. Glowing green blood splattered over baby Rose. Queen Desiree makes herself visible when her daughter starts crying after being awakened by the noise. Desiree's maternal instincts kick in when she picks her up. "It's okay sweetie, mommy is here!"

Then some glowing purple eyes watch her from the shadows. "What is all the racket? I was walking down the corridor when I heard the sound of an ectoplasmic blast. Is everyone alright?~" Vivienne asks with a bit of amusement in her voice, causing Queen Desiree to doubt her.

Her Highness doesn't even buy it for a second, especially when she notices her standing next to the headless figure. "If that was really the case then how come you are nowhere near the door?" Vivienne doesn't respond in the slightest at the insinuation, instead just steps into the shadows. After turning the lights on Vivienne is nowhere to be seen, the assassin she killed is, in fact, one of her the Ecto-troopers Vivienne has been cloning. Then a young Dani passed through the wall shocked by the frightened expression. "I find myself in the position of asking for your help!"

After sneaking herself out of the castle with Dani and the still wheelchair bound Jazz. With tears flowing down her face, as she hands Rose over to them both. "She isn't safe with me, go and please keep her safe!" Before they leave Desiree gives her infant daughter one last kiss before never seeing her again for twenty-three years. After they are out of sight Queen Desiree drops to the ground screaming in anguish at having to give her own baby up for her own protection.

 ** _"It's Time!"_** The ring and crown begin to burst into green flames after a disembodied voice talks. Blood comes out of every orifice on her face, her whole body feels like it's burning. "By giving removing the last attachment you gave up holding us back. Crown of fire becomes one with her hair, turning it into green fire. The Ring of Rage vanishes as her skin goes from tan to a demonic crimson red. In agonizing pain, she clutches her forehead as horns sprouting out. **_"Thank you for the new body. We will put it to good use as the new and improved Demon Queen Desiree!"_**

 ** _~Clockwork's Sanctuary~_**

Danny and his time-displaced family members just watched Vivienne's origins be revealed to them. Rose seems the most shocked out of all of them, having been a resistance fighter her entire life. Now she has a bigger threat to worry about, the one that created her original problem. "So you're telling us that Queen Desiree isn't the real threat?" Future Dani asks, staying focused on the big picture.

One of the Time orbs showing an alternate timeline became clear then shattered as it hit the ground. "Oh, she is still very much a major threat. What you just witnessed was a universe destroying itself." The whole room is left speechless, the air suddenly becoming heavy from the rising tension. "Her power is growing increasingly unstable thanks to the ring and crown. That corrupted power will continue to leak into other universes. Like an infectious disease it will not stop Antell there is no universe left to infest."

Young Desiree can't stop thinking of the image of her future self from that hand mirror. The way she looked human again really got her attention. "Does that bother me know what she is even doing?" She looks around the room to notice everyone looking at her with various expressions. However none more intensive then Rose, whose bright green eyes briefly turned an intense red as a matching aura covers her. Her cold expression does not hide the seething hatred Rose has for her in the slightest.

Danny pats her on the back with an absolutely defeated expression on his face. Knowing reality itself is being destroyed is too much to take in at once. "All of this is my fault, I wasn't able to prevent this from happening." Danny gets a tap on the shoulder before getting a flick on the head by Dani.

Dani pulls out a cigarette out from her trench coat, then lights it with a green flame from her fingertip."What's the plan, Clockwork?" Dani asks matter of factly, being all business with the master of all time. "I know asking you this is meaningless but how long do we have before everything is destroyed?"

Professor Paradox cheeks his stopwatch with a snide grin. "It would take countless centuries to properly explain the situation in full detail." He suddenly appeared behind Dani offering Rose a gumball from a paper bag. "None of you can see across the multiverse at the same time, So we have decided to keep this simple as best we can. Now say hello your new friends from universe 5-YL"

"We need to fight the cause of this insanity at the source." Danny's voice can be heard from across the room, despite him standing next to Maddie and Desiree. They turn around to find another Danny stand next to a guy dressed in green with a weird watch. This Danny is taller and has more white on his jumpsuit and Utility belt. "This is reminding me of that Spider-man Movie I just saw."

"Everyone I am Ben Tennyson and I guess you can call me Ben 10?" The new guy introduces himself while the other Danny stays quite now. "We are going to need more people on our side."

 ** _~Universe NL-3 Master's mansion~_**

A teenage girl that looks like a white-haired Maddie wakes up in her bed in her father's mansion in Wisconsin. "Jackie get up already girl!" An older man calls over the mansion's intercom system. "Yeah, coming dad." After getting out of bed, a black ring circled her as she transformed into her ghost form. Its Vampire-like appearance has a very familiar look along with her glowing red eyes. She passes through the floor into an underground ghost lab. "Morning Dad."

Her father turns out to be none other than an alternate Vlad Masters, one who never made the mistakes of his other self. He greets his daughter with a loving hug as a banner opens, showing Happy birthday written on it. Jack Fenton blows a party blower while holding a large present. On the wall behind them is a family picture of Vlad and a young Jackie, along with her mother Maddie.

 ** _(Authors note) I officially started two spin offs of Ghost of a Chance! A prequel call Rose of Resistance and another called Spirit of the Saints._**


	11. The Hunter and the Huntress

_**...Chapter 11…**_

 _ **~Desiree's Castle~**_

In the Dungeon of the castle are criminals awaiting execution, prisoners of Queen Desiree's war. Vivienne just steps out of a torture room, a whip dripping red with blood. "That was entertaining but all good things must come to an end." Behind her is Valerie Gray, who has been tortured around the clock. Blood dripping out of her open wounds "Same time tomorrow Private Gray."

"Hay Valerie miss me?" A little green ghost Comes out of the ground, a smug grin on his tiny face. "You know this is always how I pictured the ghost boy right before I would skin him alive! Just kidding he isn't worth place in my trophy room" He jokes before Valerie's foot attempts to kick him, but he passes through it unharmed. "While I admire that tenacity, I have a deal for you and time is a factor."

He blasts her shackles off her wrist freeing her. "What do you want?" She asks back not recognizing her tiny green rescuer. Then an Ecto-Trooper opens the door, having overheard the commotion. He finds the room completely empty, but his helmets Ectoplasmic scanner shows residual Ecto-energy particles in the air headed into the ground.

Valerie and her mysterious rescuer pass through an underground armory full of Anti-Ghost weapons and conventional weaponry. "For a deranged Ghost like Desiree, she has surprisingly laughable security." Valerie muses while arming herself With as much weaponry as she possibly can. Then she notices the small ghost is passing in and out of large wooden boxes. "What the fuck are you looking for?"

The small ghost goes into another box without saying anything. After a minute of silence a big metal hand bust through the wood. "What belongs to me!" A deeper voice says before the box explodes, revealing the small ghost was Skulker the whole time. Then he rips open another box with Varalie's old Ghost-Hunting gear. "And Revenge on Desiree for slaying my prey! We have a common enemy in her so I suggest a partnership to take her down!"

As Valerie points her Rifle at Skulker he holds a glowing ecto-blade to her throat in retaliation. Her bloodthirsty snarl is countered by his crooked smile. Then they back away slowly from each other. "Under normal circumstances, I would shoot you in the face just for even asking to team up! But we do stand a better chance together than alone." She grabs her old suit and goes behind some boxes to change. Not only did she find out that it is now too small for her now. "I shouldn't be surprised by this, I'm not a fourteen-year-old kid anymore."

"Guess you might have to make do with a blood-stained prisoners jumpsuit full of holes." He saw the cuts and gashes from her torture are pretty deep. A compartment opens up on his leg and a medical kit is brought out. "I might as well do something about those wounds while we have this time. I need you in a serviceable condition or else you become useless to me." After cleaning and dressing them, Valerie looks back at him shocked. "What? You're no good to me if those injuries get infected. My scanners have shown you don't carry the Fenton Gene, you won't come back as a ghost."

She gets a look of the first aid work Skulker gave her but has no time to question it. "T-Thank you, so where do we go from here? I suggest freeing the other prisoners as our first move." Skulker projects a holographic layout of the castle, the sub-basement turns red.

"One advantage my tiny true form has is I was able to move around undetected. I discovered that those Ecto-Troopers are mass-produced clones grown deep inside this castle. We take out the cloning machine and that should give us an advantage." He pulls out several bombs out of another box and a detonator. "How fortunate most of the confiscated weapons ended up in this room."

"How about I free the other Prisoners and that creates enough of a distraction for you to blow up that cloning machine?" Skulker just nods and intangibly passes through the ground. "Time to get to work!" A bloodthirsty smile forms on her face as she gets on her board. "Look out Ghost Zone I'm back!"

 _ **~Cloning Area~**_

Two Ecto-Troopers guards the door to a massive laboratory underneath the impossibly huge castle. "Knock! Knock!" Skulker says before an explosion kills the two guards and leaves a massive hole in the wall. "Oh don't worry I'll let myself in!" He casually walks out of the smoke and wreckage. Looking at rows of large metal tubes with a window in it. "What do these redshirts look like without that armor?" He peeks into the window and he almost can't believe his robotic eyes.

"That explains the satisfaction I get from killing them!" One of the tanks opens up and a new Ecto-Trooper without its armor. he is the spitting image of Danny artificially aged up into a tall muscular man. Skulker wastes zero time grabbing the clone by the neck and ripping him in half. Glowing green blood splatters all over the ground, a smile of the Ghostzone's greatest hunter. "That felt great, now time to blow them all up!"

 _ **~Multiverse Sanctuary~**_

Clockwork and Professor Paradox have transported Danny, Desire, and their future child Rose into a hidden Sanctuary outside reality itself. When they got there an older looking Danny from a parallel timeline with a guy who introduced himself as Ben 10. The other Danny noticed the phantom symbol on Roses belt buckle. "So are you a Phantom from another universe?" This other Danny offers her his hand. "So what's your name?"

"Rose Fenton, your daughter from a parallel universe." Rose answers with a shit-eating grin, Ben and the other Danny are speechless. Then she pats her universe's version of Danny on the back. "Specifically this one right here."

The Danny from universe 5YL looks at his counterpart, who looks like he has been through hell. His hair is a mess and he smells like he hasn't bathed in over a month. His ghost form's jumpsuit has a huge slash over the chest with a huge scar showing. "So must be The Danny from Universe GC-1, strange meeting another version of yourself too right? I get the feeling that things are going to get confusing with two Danny's running around."

Danny just shrugs indifferently at it the other version of himself. "Time Travel was actually the least exhausting thing that happened to me recently." He shrugs trying to act tough but 5YL Danny knows himself enough to know it's an act. Then the grown-up Dani grabs regular Danny and walks off.

Dani takes her genetic template to a large area in the sanctuary, a massive combat arena. She even drags Rose along for the ride by her ear, like a parent scolding her child. "Dani, what are you doing with us?" Danny asks as he follows his now older clone into the new area, followed by an uppercut to the face.

"You have gotten rusty! If you stayed in the game that Black Knight guy wouldn't have been able to almost kill you!" An absolutely livid Dani shouted at her genetic template, but Danny can easily tell she is worried about him. Rose slowly steps backward before a wall of green fire blocking the exit. Then a hand is placed on her flowing white hair. "Sorry kiddo, but you are not gonna get out of training this time!" Dani grabbed her niece by the hair, proceeded by her throwing her by the hair into Danny. The impact is enough to knock the two into a wall. "You want out then go through me!" Dani projects a dome of Ecto-Energy over the two. "And I'm not going to make things easy for you two."

Rose's eyes fire a charged blast of Ecto-Energy that penetrates the ghost shield they are trapped in, shattering it like glass. Dani avoided the hit simply tilting her head to the left, causing an explosion behind her. _***BOOM!***_ "Then show us your fucking A-Game!" Rose's eyes change from neon green to a piercing red. She looks down at the shorter Danny, who is cracking his knuckles, his depressed expression still on his face. She smirks in his direction, in reality just as worn down as he is. "Showtime Pops! It's only a sparring match so relax and knock her teeth out."

"Hard to believe I'm supposed to be your Father." Danny replies with a smile, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is a dad now. "Not to mention my kid is older than me thanks to time travel." Repressed anger begins to boil over within Danny after having a flashback of watching Amity park being slaughtered while he was fighting for his life to defend it and failing. Embers of green flames quickly engulfed his hair as his eyes shine an even brighter green. "But you have a point, feeling sorry for myself is doing me zero favors, or for the people who died because I wasn't strong enough!" A violent green aura covers his body, burning the ground beneath his feet. His ice powers kick in at his feet, creating small pillars of ice that evaporate due to the intense heat. He begins to look right at the adult version of Dani, who is lighting another cigarette with a Phantom flame without a care in the world.


End file.
